WWiBL?
by Super Sarah
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be in the books? Lily Johnson did, and here's her story.
1. The Wish

What Would It Be Like?  
  
"Mom! Mom, they have it! They have Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Mom, please let me get it? Remember, I watched Jon last week and I cleaned my room. Please Mom, please?" said a desperate Lily Johnson. Apparently her obsession for Harry Potter had not receded as her mother had hoped during the long period before the next book was issued.  
  
"I guess you can get it but only if you promise you'll watch Jon next week also. You must keep your room clean and help Jon to get his clean. Do you understand Lily?" said Leslie Johnson. She was Lily's mother and only guardian. Her father had been killed in a traumatic car crash, which had left a lot of bad arthritis from broken bones for Leslie to deal with and a little jagged scar on Lily's head. This, she privately thought, must be why her daughter so loved Harry Potter. For one, Harry Potter's mother's name had been Lily, and Harry Potter also had a jagged scar like Lily had. Leslie also thought Lily seemed to hide in her room late at night when she should have been asleep reading under the covers with a flashlight.  
  
"Oh Mom, I will! I promise! I love you Mom!" Lily exclaimed. She ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly around the waist. Lily was very short for her age. She was 14 and only reached up to about her mother's chin. She had red hair, which had been inherited from her father. She also had brown eyes from her father. Thank God she at least got my no acne till you're in your twenties, Leslie secretly thought.  
  
Lily clutched the book and very reluctantly gave it away for a few seconds to be rung up by the cashier. As they left the store, Lily held the book to her heart and thought, "I'm so glad I got this book. Now I can see what happens to my twin." Lily secretly wished to be Harry's sister since she thought she had so much in common with him.  
  
"Okay, here we go, Chapter 1: The Riddle House." Lily said aloud to herself. She loved to read out some of the passages as if she was Hermione or even once and a while she pretended to be Snape, nasty and hateful. She would walk around holding the book and reading out things Hermione would say. In a very bad English accent, she said, "Out in the garden, I expect." And then she'd stare in the mirror wishing she would suddenly pop into Harry's world. It only took a matter of about 12 hours (4 of which were under the covers) for Lily to finish the whole book. She fell backwards on her bed and said, "God I wish it was real." And she suddenly looked out of her window. She saw a very bright star. "What the heck, who could get hurt from a wish?" said Lily, matter of factly.  
  
Star light,  
  
Star bright,  
  
First star  
  
I see tonight.  
  
I wish I may,  
  
I wish I might,  
  
Have the wish  
  
I wish tonight  
  
I wish that I were Harry Potter's twin sister. I wish I was as good at lessons as Hermione and I was a Gryffindor. I also which I was very pretty and liked by everyone  
  
"Yeah, like that'll happen." Said a sneaky voice from behind the door. Lily jumped at the sudden appearance of someone in her room. At once she knew who it had been.  
  
"Jon, get the hell out of my room!" yelled Lily. Suddenly she realized her stupidity. "Oh, please don't tell Mom I said that, I swear I'll clean your room for a month!" Lily begged.  
  
"Two months and you've got a deal. Besides, I wasn't going to tell Mom anyway." And he gingerly walked off, feeling great at his luck of her cleaning his room for two months.  
  
"God, why'd you have to make little brothers? Why not just make the cute,nice ones." Said Lily. Usually she got very dramatic after reading a Harry Potter book. She lie on her bed once again and let her thoughts fly. Before she knew it, she was asleep  
  
"Lily, Lily. Wake up. I had a strange dream." Lily sat up groggily, wondering who was waking her up and wondering whom Aunt Petunia was.  
  
"Wassamatta?" said Lily, looking around and noticing she wasn't at home. She looked to her right and saw another bed. It was still a mess from its former occupant. She wondered where she was. On the left were two large black trunks. Both had cages on them except two very different kinds. One looked as though it was meant for carrying a large bird and the other for a very small bird or maybe a mouse or something.  
  
"Lily, get up and get dressed. We have to write a letter to Sirius. This is weird. C'mon Lily." Said the boy more urgently.  
  
Lily looked up at the boy. He had black hair, which was all over the place. He was wearing glasses and had a little scar on his head much like her own. He had stunningly green eyes and he was very skinny. Comprehension suddenly dawned on Lily.  
  
"You...you're...you are...Harry...Harry Potter?" 


	2. Twins

"Er, yeah. Okay, please wake up Lily and help me write to Sirius." Said Harry, with a rather annoyed tone of voice. He stood there while Lily looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Er, is it about the dream with Voldemort and Wormtail?" asked Lily. She had suddenly caught on that her wish must have worked. She was actually in her book! Except now there would be a few changes.  
  
"How'd you know it had Voldemort and Wormtail? Did you have it too?" asked Harry. He thought, "God, something must be wrong if Lily had the same dream!"  
  
"No, I read about it. The dream was about an old man, Frank Bryce to be exact, and Voldemort was talking to Wormtail and Nagini the snake came in and saw Frank and then Voldemort killed Frank. That's what happened, right?" explained Lily. She saw a look of amazement pass onto Harry's face. She realized he didn't know she knew and she suddenly knew that she shouldn't have known. "God I'm stupid!" she thought. She had just amazed Harry and he'd probably want to know how she knew! She hit herself in the forehead in her stupidity.  
  
(A/N Did that chapter confuse you like it did me?)  
  
"Er, yeah. How'd you know? I know we're, like, connected since we're twins but, how did you know all those details? And how in the heck do you mean you read about it? How can you read about my dreams?" said Harry. His voice had gone up a little in pitch because he was so amazed that Lily knew so much. Had she been listening to Professor Trelawney more than he had? Well, of course she had since she didn't get death predictions 24/7. He did and it annoyed him so much he kind of drifted off into space with Ron every lesson.  
  
"Er, just listening to Professor Trelawney. You know, you should since she does tell us great stuff, ya know?" said Lily. She had formed the plan for Harry to think that she was just good at predicting what he was going to say.  
  
"You need to talk to that old bat and teach her how to properly tell the future because that was great. You even knew that old blokes name! And it didn't even say it in the dream. Well, come help me write to Sirius." Said Harry. His voice had gone back down to it's normal pitch at learning he wasn't mental and had heard his sister just explain his whole dream.  
  
"Phew, that satisfied him enough I guess," thought Lily. She stood up and said, "And why do you want to write to Sirius? He's just going to come up and hide in Hogsmeade. You need to owl Dumbledore because he's the one watching the signs. He'd want to know." Said Lily. "God, I've done it again! Can't I learn to keep my big trap shut?" she thought.  
  
"No, I'd rather write Sirius. I feel better writing to him since he is our godfather." Said Harry as if he was explaining to Hermione how to say "Wronski Feint" again.  
  
"I'm going to lay down and let you write it. I'll check it when you're done if you want." Said Lily. She was actually going to go over to one of the trunks and read some of the books. After all, if she were a Hogwarts student now she'd need to know the material.  
  
"Okay, since you're the new editor of letters, I guess I'll just write it on my own. You might want to change out of that first." Said Harry. Lily looked down at what she was wearing. It was a spaghetti strap shirt with three stars in the middle. She was wearing what appeared to be a pair of Harry's boxers because they had a pattern of golden snitches across fluttering their wings.  
  
"Oh my god! Don't look at me; I'm going to change. Where are my clothes at, by the way?" explained Lily. She couldn't believe she was wearing something like this in front of a boy she had just met! "Well, obviously I know him since I've read all four of his books," muttered Lily under her breath.  
  
"You're clothes are in the bottom two drawers of that shabby old thing they call a dresser and what did you just say under your breathe?" said Harry. Of course he knew where her clothes were, he had lived here his whole life almost. She had just now come and didn't know where anything was.  
  
"Okay and I wasn't talking to you. Mind your own business," said Lily. She opened the drawer and saw cool clothes. "Wow, I've got some nice stuff, eh?" said Lily. She picked out a pair of shorts that were way too short for her old school and a white t-shirt with "Roxy" written on the front in light blue letters.  
  
"Yeah, remember Mrs. Weasley took us shopping last year before the beginning of term. She said she hated seeing us in old clothes of Dudley's. She even bought more wool to make us both a new sweater this year for Christmas. She said the clothes were birthday presents from her and everyone else." said Harry. He sounded as if he had told this story a million times before.  
  
"Well, don't turn around because I have to change I don't exactly want you to see what's under this spaghetti strap. Am I wearing your boxers or are they mine?" asked Lily. She didn't know if she liked the idea of wearing boy's underwear.  
  
"I gave them to you, remember? Since we don't exactly get out to buy presents for each other we usually give each other something we already own. Of course you broke the tradition with buying me that bag of Filibuster's No Heat Wet Start Fireworks. I appreciate that by the way." Said Harry. He pointed to a bag of little colorful cylinders lying on the table beside the messy bed he had been sleeping in, no doubt.  
  
"Well, you can look now. I'm proper," exclaimed Lily. She looked down and said, "God, I don't look half bad, do I? Where's a mirror?"  
  
"Over there," Harry said as he gestured carelessly towards a very small circular mirror across the room from where he was. He obviously hadn't heard what she'd said except for "Where's a mirror?"  
  
"Whoa, I look totally different!" muttered Lily. She now had light red hair, not as bright as she imagined Ron's must have been, and green eyes. Her eyes were as green as Harry's. Her skin was smooth and she still had her lightning bolt scar. She also had a slightly good tan and had obviously lost weight in her departure into Harry's world. Before she had been slightly chubby (not exactly fat) but now she was very skinny with a teenage figure to match. She was taller than she had been before and was taller than Harry.  
  
"Actually you've always looked like that, except this summer you seem to have started looking more grown up. Only last year you had pimples to match Eloise Midgen's. I guess you've gone through that already though." Harry explained. "I bet Ron's going to be staring at you. You do know he's started looking at girls, don't you?" He sat up and looked at the finished letter. "Done! Let me get dressed and it's about time to go down to breakfast. Make your bed too; remember last time you didn't Aunt Petunia gave you extra work of doing the laundry. Don't look over because I'm getting dressed."  
  
Lily edged towards the bed she had gotten out of earlier, careful not to turn around and see her "brother" getting dressed. The bed was pretty small so it didn't take long to make. "You done yet? I'm getting sick of staring at this wall!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Ready. Let's go down stairs and grace them with our presences! I dare you to walk down there with me and see what they say. They'll probably say, 'What are you kids up to?' " Said Harry. As he said the last part he suddenly sounded like an old man.  
  
She looked at Harry and noticed the books didn't do him justice. His hair wasn't as messy as it sounded and he looked like a regular teenager. He was wearing some jean shorts (which meant they were hanging down past his knees) and a gray t-shirt that said "Billabong" in curvy, yellow letters.  
  
"Alright, lets!" she said taking Harry's arm. They walked out of the door together, Lily being nearly dragged by Harry since she didn't know the way around the house. 


	3. The Letter

WWiBL? Chapter 3  
  
Lily and Harry walked down the steps, arm in arm, and found themselves in a kitchen, which was very neat indeed. She looked around and saw a very, very fat boy sitting on one side of the table. He was the same width as the table, for god sakes! Lily looked around some more and saw a guy, which must have been Uncle Vernon. He had hardly no neck and was fat himself, though not nearly as fat as the boy. She also saw her "Aunt" walking around cutting up grape fruits. She was very skinny and had a look on her face as if there were something very disgusting in her house. Not adding any beauty to her appearance was her horse like teeth. "Of course, I'm part of what's disgusting," thought Lily.  
  
She followed Harry and sat down beside him. Aunt Petunia laid a very small portion of grape fruit in front of her and Harry and added almost a half of grape fruit onto Dudley's plate.  
  
"Here you are, Diddy darling," said Petunia as Dudley looked at her with a very mean expression on his face.  
  
"Of course, we get less so Dudley can feel he has more. Why the heck am I on a diet when I already weigh less than a quarter of him?" thought Lily. She and Harry together barely took up half of their side of the table. She looked up at Uncle Vernon and noticed he was staring at her. She quickly looked down at her plate and began to eat her measly breakfast. She looked at Harry to see what he was doing and noticed the look of triumph on his face. "Yes! I just remembered that we'll have stuff under the floor boards upstairs!" thought Lily excitedly and she ate the little grape fruit gladly.  
  
Petunia sat down a piece of grape fruit as big as Dudley's in front of Vernon and he said, "Is this it?" Petunia glared knives at him. He shut up and started eating while he read the paper. Lily noticed he was sneaking glances in her direction. She turned to look at Dudley and noticed he was eyeing her grapefruit with interest. She knew he wanted it, which made her take an even bigger bite and chew it largely as Dudley glared at her. Suddenly the doorbell rang and every one jumped. She knew what the doorbell was ringing for and jumped. "We're going to get yelled at!" she thought. "Please Uncle, let me get it. I'll tell them we've returned from the institute for summer if it's for you." She said. She knew that it was the mailman with a letter, which was from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Apparently Vernon didn't know what was up with her sudden kindness. He eyed her viciously and said, "I guess you can, just hurry up and see what's wrong. If it's for me tell them you're just here to clean the house."  
  
She walked to the door and, since she knew who it was, opened the door with out one bit of shock on her face. "Hello ma'am. I've got this letter for Harry and Lily Potter. It's very funny actually. See all the stamps? Where's it from anyway?" said the mailman.  
  
Lily thought up a quick story and said, "Oh, it's from my parents in, er, America. Yeah, America, California in America, uh huh, that's right. You know my brother and I are here to help the Dursley's take care of their house since our parents are in their debt. I'll take that, thank you ever so much." Said Lily. She made sure she sounded sweet and innocent so he would believe her story. He looked doubtful for a minute and then handed her the letter.  
  
"Well, have a good day ma'am. Tell the Dursley's to have a nice day too." He said and he hurried off to finish his route. He looked slightly embarrassed at having thinking there was something wrong with the letter.  
  
Lily took the envelope and stuffed it into her bra. She didn't want anyone knowing she had a letter for her and Harry because they'd go nuts. She looked at the other letters and thought up an excuse to why the mailman had rang the doorbell.  
  
"Well girl, who was it?" said Vernon as soon as he saw her come around the corner. He looked suspicious.  
  
"Well, the mailman, er, rang the doorbell because he, er, thought this letter looked so important. He thought he didn't, er, shouldn't risk putting it in the box in case someone, er, from another drill company got it and learned something they shouldn't about your, er, company." She knew at once she hadn't sounded very sure of herself and wondered what was coming next.  
  
"Okay, well, hand them over before I have to go and see for my self if you're telling the truth." Said Vernon. She handed over the letters quickly so he wouldn't find out she had lied to him.  
  
"What did you tell him about yourself?" he must have wondered if she had let slip anything to the mailman.  
  
"I told him Harry and I were her in service to you because our parents are in America and they are in great debt of your kindness so we're helping to clean your house. How does that sound?" she explained.  
  
"Good as long as he doesn't know you are both, er, abnormal." He said. She thought, "We're abnormal? You're saying we're abnormal and you have a son as big as a whale?" She suddenly felt the urge to say, "Free Willy" as she noticed Dudley had stolen her grape fruit when she had been gone.  
  
Harry looked puzzled at her when she sat down. She mouthed out, "Tell you when we get upstairs," and he nodded for her to know he understood. 


	4. More Predictions

WWiBL? Chapter 4  
  
"So, what was that all about?" asked Harry as they made their way upstairs to their room.  
  
"We got a letter from Ron's mom asking us to come over for the rest of the summer and go to the world cup with them," she said sounding normal.  
  
"Oh, let me see it," he said and she handed the letter to him. "How do you know what it's about? You didn't even open it!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
She tapped her temple and said, "Divination." Which was enough of an explanation for Harry.  
  
"You reckon we should give the letter to Vernon and see if we can go?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know; he'd want to know how we had gotten it. Oh, I know, we can tell him Pig brought it to us! Ron's going to send us a letter seeing if we got it and Pig's going to bring it. That's a good explanation if I do say so my self!" said Lily, amazed at her own brilliance. She had managed to lie to an Uncle she didn't have and make up a plan to lie to him again all in the same morning!  
  
"Who's Pig?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, you don't know him yet! He's the owl that Sirius gave Ron. His full name's Pigwidgeon. All we have to do is wait for Ron's letter and then it's set!" she said. "Let's read the letter," she added as yet again a look of amazement creeped onto Harry's face.  
  
"Okay, you read it to me, okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay, here we go." She said and cleared her throat.  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,  
  
We have never been introduced, but I am sure you have heard a great deal from Harry and Lily about my son Ron and my daughter Ginny.  
  
As Harry or Lily might have told you, the final of the Quidditch World Cup takes place this Monday night, and my husband, Arthur, has managed to get prime tickets through his connections at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.  
  
I do hope you will allow us to take Lily and Harry to the match, as this really is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity; Britain hasn't hosted the cup for thirty years, and tickets are extremely hard to come by. We would of course be glad to have both of them stay for the remainder of the summer holidays, and to see them safely onto the train back to school.  
  
It would be best for Harry and Lily to send us your answer as quickly as possible in the normal way, because the Muggle postman has never delivered to our house, and I am not sure he even knows where it is.  
  
Hoping to see Lily and Harry soon,  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Molly Weasley  
  
"Phew, she didn't add the ending." Thought Lily. "Cool, eh? The seats are in the top box. I can't wait to see the match! I've never seen Quidditch before!" said Lily.  
  
"You've never seen it before? What do you mean! You play keeper on the team now that Oliver's gone. Remember, McGonagall put you on as relief keeper in case Oliver ever got hurt or anything. Besides, I still need you to go and check my letter to Sirius. I'm not sure if I've spelled "Mutilation" right." He said. She was so happy to find out she was on a Quidditch team she nearly jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
"I'm going to read one of my books. I need to catch up on things to make sure I'm not behind everyone else, you know? And I want to look at my wand." Said Lily. She almost had to gasp for breath after she said all that.  
  
"Oh, no." he said and he felt her head. "Are you coming down with a temperature or something?" he asked.  
  
She swiped his hand away and said, "No, why?" She was startled he had asked that.  
  
"You, reading a book? I'm gonna have to write Hermione about you! You're turning into her, you know?" he said.  
  
"Oh, well, give me a break. I haven't read anything magical in forever!" she gasped. She suddenly realized her mistake. "Duh, I go to a magical school! Come on, Lily! Get a grip!" she thought.  
  
"I know, it does seem like forever since we've been to school, doesn't it? Well, go ahead."  
  
Suddenly a little owl burst in through the window and flew straight into Harry's head. Lily giggled mischievously and Harry said, "Well, you are going to have too have a talk with Professor Trelawney and teach her how to predict the future. So you must be Pig?" he said turning to the little owl in his hand. He took the letter and read it out loud.  
  
Harry, Lily---Dad got the tickets---Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writing to the Muggles to ask you to stay. They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyway. We're coming for you two whether the Muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission first. If they say yes, send Pig back with your answer pronto, and we'll come to get you at five o'clock on Sunday. If they say no, send Pig back pronto and we'll come and get you at five o'clock on Sunday anyway.  
  
Hermione's arriving this afternoon. Percy's starting work---the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Don't mention any about Abroad while you're here unless you want the pants bored off you.  
  
See you soon---Ron  
  
"You are great Lily, you even knew what the owl's name was! Do you know who's gonna win the Cup? Don't tell me if you do, I don't want to know. I want to enjoy the game." Said Harry.  
  
"I do know I'm great and I do know who's going to win. It's gonna be great Harry! Better make sure we've got some galleons in the trunk to buy stuff. I can't wait! Oh, no." she said and her face fell. 


	5. Mission Impossible-Prongs and Moony Styl...

WWiBL? Chapter 5  
  
"Lily, what's wrong? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup with our best friends, we get to leave the Dursley's for the rest of the summer, and we have some of the best seats during the game! What the heck is wrong?" said Harry. He looked stunned that someone could look so sad when they have so many reasons to be happy. "God, I'm barely able to sit down and she looks like she's on the verge of crying!" he thought.  
  
"Er, Ron's dad is going to try and come by Floo powder. You know that the fireplace is boarded up don't you? The worst part is, Fred and George are going to bring something they've invented and it's going to make you get just one tissue this Christmas! I know seeing something bad happen to Dudley is good, but don't you want something better than a tissue? If that didn't happen, they wouldn't have a reason to give us something terrible." Explained Lily.  
  
"Lily, they always give us something terrible. Remember when Dudley got the Playstation, I got the receipt and you got the price tag?" said Harry. She didn't remember that, of course, but nodded anyway.  
  
"What are they going to do to Dudley, anyway?" asked Harry. A big smile crept onto her face. She knew she had to tell him before she busted out laughing.  
  
"They're going to give him something they've invented called a Ton Tongue Toffee and it's going to make his tongue swell to about four feet long." Said Lily. She busted out laughing so hard she almost fell off the bed. Harry started laughing too and fell backwards on the bed laughing.  
  
"Read...Stop laughing for a second...Read my letter to Sirius...Oh, shut up Lily...See if my letter's okay." Said Harry. It was hard for him to say it because Lily was still laughing very hard. She picked up the letter and said, "It's just fine. Let's both go down and tell, I mean, ask the trolls if we can go to the World Cup."  
  
"Okay, you go first. I'll take up the rear while you cover the front. My code name is Prongs. What's yours?" he asked and then started smiling very big at Lily.  
  
"I'll be, um, Moony! Let's go! You'll have to carry the heavy ammunition because I'm carrying the top-secret papers from headquarters. Let's go," she said. Harry stood up and acted like he was caucing a very big gun and said, "Ready Moony?"  
  
"Ready Prongs. Move out troops," and they walked out of the room.  
  
"Er, Uncle Vernon, we just got this letter from, Mrs. Weasley. She's our friends' mom." Said Lily nervously. She didn't know what to say really so she just said that and sat down, waiting for him to read the letter.  
  
After a few minutes he looked up and said, "She's a dumpy sort of woman, too many children and red hair?" he said.  
  
Lily almost said, "Her, dumpy? Go look at Dudley!" but she held her tongue and they both nodded.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked back down at the letter, "Quidditch, Quidditch, what is this rubbish?" he asked  
  
"It's a sport played on a broom," Lily blurted out. Harry looked at her and then turned back to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"All right, that's enough. What does she mean by 'the normal way'?" he spat out.  
  
"By an owl like she sent that by. You know, owl post used by wizards," Blurted Lily once again. She knew she should learn to hold her tongue in front of him but if the book were right, Harry would say something in a minute.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention that un- naturalness under my roof? You both sit there, in the clothes Petunia and I have put on your ungrateful little backs---"  
  
"No you didn't! Mrs. Weasley bought these for us last year! I'm going to have to wait about 10 years before I can fit what you gave me because you didn't give it to me until after Dudley got done with it!" yelled Harry. "Yup, I knew he'd say it," thought Lily.  
  
"I will not be spoken to like that!" said Uncle Vernon. He was literally trembling in rage.  
  
"Okay, we can't go. Can we go back up to our room now? I want Lily to help me finish a letter to Sirius, our Godfather." Said Harry. Lily knew these were the magic words. Uncle Vernon turned a funny color and then said, "You're writing to him, eh?"  
  
Vernon thought he sounded calm but actually he sounded like a five year old who's just been told he's not getting that special present for Christmas.  
  
"Er, yeah. It's been a while since he heard from us, and, you know, if he doesn't, he might think we're being mistreated or something." Said Harry, calmly.  
  
Uncle Vernon suddenly looked as thought Sirius might pop up at any second and then said, "Oh, all right. You can go to this stupid, this ruddy, this World Cup thing. You write and tell these, Weasley's they're to pick you up. And you better be staying there the rest of the summer. And tell your---your godfather you're both alright and you're going."  
  
"Okay then," said Lily and they both jumped up and walked out of the room. They practically ran up the stairs and when they got to their room it was chaos.  
  
"Oh my god! We're going Harry! We're going! YAY!" Lily yelled. They were both jumping up and down on her bed and hugging they were so happy. They stopped to catch their breath and Lily said, "You go finish the letter to Sirius and I'll write a note back to Ron."  
  
"Okay, show me yours when you're done and I'll show you mine. Well Moony, I'd say that mission was a success. And you?" he said playfully.  
  
"A great success, Prongs! Now let's get to writing!" she said. Lily was so happy she could hardly stand it.  
  
(A/N) I know, what a great climax at the end of chapter 4 to end in such an idiotic thing like that. But I happened to have a bad case of writers block, so I hope you'll forgive me. 


	6. Letter to Ron

WWiBL? Chapter 6  
  
Lily looked down at the letter she had written to Ron. It said:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
The muggles say we can come. I can't wait! Neither can Harry. I just thought I'd tell you that you can't use Floo Powder because the chimney is boarded up. It would be best if you borrowed a ministry car or something. Hope to see you all tomorrow at 5 o'clock.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Lily  
  
PS: Tell Fred and George to please not bring any Ton Tongue Toffees.  
  
"Well, I'm done. How about you?" said Harry. He looked down at what he'd added to his letter:  
  
PS: If you want to contact us, we'll be at Ron Weasley's for the rest of the summer. His dad's got us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!  
  
"Let's trade and see if they're okay." Said Lily.  
  
"Okay, make sure I spelled everything right, okay?" said Harry. He was looking at her letter while he said it.  
  
"Okay," she said and she looked at his letter to Sirius.  
  
"Yours is okay, but why'd you add the toffee thing?" said Harry.  
  
"I'll take it off if you want me too. Yours is okay too. Make sure you add 'Much love from Lily' okay?" said Lily.  
  
"Okay, done!" he said. He added the last bit from Lily and she removed the PS from Ron's letter.  
  
"Hey Lily, it sounds like you fancy Ron or something with the 'Yours truly' part at the end you know. He might think you like him or something," said Harry.  
  
"Well, I always put that at the end of my letters and if he doesn't like it he can tell me and I'll shove the letter down his throat! Just kidding, Harry. You know Ron's my best friend too. I'm not trying to be mean to Hermione or anything but she's just boring," explained Lily.  
  
"I know what you mean. Ron talks about you all the time. He used to laugh at your acne last year but I bet this year he's gonna like you more than you could hope for. I know who I like this year," said Harry.  
  
"I had acne? Well, it's gone now. And I know you like Cho Chang," said Lily as if nothing she just said had anything strange in it.  
  
"God, I'm starting not to like that future thing of yours!" said Harry.  
  
"Well, we'd better send off the owls." She said and she turned around. She shrieked at what she saw. In the smaller cage was a little tan owl. "Is that mine?" she asked pointing at the little owl.  
  
"Yeah, duh. It's Skye, your owl that Hagrid bought for you before our first year. Remember, he bought me Hedwig too." Said Harry as he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Must have slipped my mind," she said. She sent off Pig and then sat down on her bed. "This is more than I thought," she said. 


	7. Packing, Weasleys, and the Canary Cream

WWiBL? Chapter 7  
  
The next day was hectic. Lily and Harry were running around cleaning up their stuff and packing. Lily kept getting confused on what was hers, which annoyed Harry very much. Of course, he didn't know that she had never been here before. By 4:50 everyone was in the living room waiting. Lily and Harry were sitting on their trunks while Dudley took up the whole couch and Vernon and Petunia sat together on the love seat. Lily couldn't see why Petunia had married such an ugly, mean man.  
  
By 5:05 everyone was jumpy. Uncle Vernon had the paper in front of his face and was pretending to read but you could tell he wasn't. His eyes weren't moving at all. Dudley was sitting down clutching his behind while Aunt Petunia walked around straightening stuff and dusting. Lily and Harry left the room to sit on the stairs because the tension was too great.  
  
At 5:15 Lily started feeling anxious. She knew this is how it happened in the book but, what was taking so long? Now that she was living it instead of reading it, she felt very nervous.  
  
"No consideration at all."  
  
"We might've had an engagement."  
  
"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late." Lily heard some one stand up and start pacing. "They'll take those two and leave, there will be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably..." Vernon trailed off and Lily heard a car pull up.  
  
"Ah, they're here." Said Harry. The both ran to look out of the windows beside the door. There, outside, was a red van. It was very big and bright and the windows were tinted. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred, and George all stepped out. They walked up to the door and Mr. Weasley didn't have time to knock before Harry pulled open the door and said, "Hey! Er, Come in?" and all four of them walked into the living room. Lily noticed Ron, Fred, and George all staring at her in amazement.  
  
Lily walked slower so she could talk to Fred and George. "Fred, please don't give Dudley a Ton Tongue Toffee. You'll get into trouble!" she said. They stared at her in even more amazement.  
  
"How'd you know we had those?" said Fred. He was surprised she knew what they were. As far as he had known only George and himself knew they had them. Well, their mother knew they had made them before, but supposedly they had all been thrown away AGES ago.  
  
"Paying attention in Divination classes. Please don't, I don't want you two to get in any trouble," she pleaded and looked at them with the cutest face she could muster.  
  
"Oh, Lily, you always were a good at making us change our mind, I guess we'll just give him something else," said George. He looked at Fred and Fred nodded his head.  
  
"Do you have a Canary Cream on you? That'll be good!" she said. They once again increased their amazement.  
  
"God Lily, you're good. Okay, we'll use one of those. I have a few wrapped up in my pocket," said Fred.  
  
"Well, let's go in there before somebody gets suspicious of foul play or anything," she said and winked. They followed her into the living room.  
  
When she walked in, she noticed Dudley leaving the room, clutching his bottom still. Mr. Weasley looked like he thought the boy was crazy or something and then said, "Lily, good to see you. You've grown up this summer!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Er, yeah, I guess I have," she said. She looked around and Ron was staring at her. "Oh my, Ron looks, er, quite good," she thought. Ron was taller than her with flaming red hair (of course) and a lot of freckles. "He has a kind of long face but it makes him look more grown up," she thought.  
  
"So, where are your things?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry suddenly came to attention and said, "Both of our trunks are upstairs and packed. Would you like me or Lily to go and help get them?" he asked. Ron stood up.  
  
"I'll help Lily get them if she wants," he said. Lily nodded her head and showed Ron how to get up to their room although he already knew the way from their second year he had rescued Harry (and Lily, she supposed) from a jail-like room.  
  
"Well, I'll get mine and you can get Harry's," she said. Ron walked over the empty cage sitting on top of Harry's trunk and said, "Do you have room in your trunk for this?" She opened hers up.  
  
"I've got room right here beside my books," she said, noticing an empty space.  
  
"Okay," and he put the cage inside the trunk. His hand 'accidentally' hit hers when he put it away, making his face turn quite pink for a few seconds.  
  
They made their way downstairs carrying the trunks. When they arrived Lily saw Fred on the floor picking up small plastic packages with little cream filled cookies inside. Lily knew what they were and suddenly saw Dudley sneak forward and grab one, which Fred had 'conveniently' forgotten to pack into his pocket.  
  
While Mr. Weasley attempted small talk with the Dursley's, Dudley opened and ate the little cookie. Lily watched and nudged Ron in the side. "Watch Dudley," she mouthed. He turned to look at the enormous boy. Dudley sat up looking triumphant when there was a small pop and a giant, yellow canary was in his place.  
  
Petunia jumped forward and yelled, "What have you done to my boy?" In a few seconds he turned back into his old fat self and was hugging his mother and crying. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Lily couldn't take it any longer. They ran outside with the trunks and into the van. Once inside, they were all laughing so hard they could barely stand it. 


	8. More blushing and a bit of teasing

WWiBL? Chapter 8  
  
Mr. Weasley walked out of the house fuming. "What did you give that muggle boy?" he asked. Both Fred and George took on a puzzled look. "You know what I'm talking about and don't pretend you don't," he said.  
  
"Well Dad, we didn't give him anything. I dropped it and missed it when I was putting it back into my pocket. He didn't have to eat it," explained Fred.  
  
"You knew he'd eat it. You knew he was on a diet. I'm just glad it wasn't anything worse. Then I would be forced to tell your mother," said Mr. Weasley. Lily was glad she had stopped them from doing worse so they wouldn't get in trouble. This meant Mr. Weasley wasn't going to tell Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George wouldn't be in trouble!  
  
"You're not going to tell Mum?" asked George.  
  
"No, not this time. You're lucky you didn't do anything worse!" fumed Mr. Weasley. Harry had never seen him this mad and Lily had, well, never seen him!  
  
"Lily, where's Hedwig's cage?" asked Harry. She said, "It's in my trunk. There wasn't any room in yours and we couldn't carry it down because our arms were full from carrying Skye's cage and our two trunks." She started thinking about Ron's hand brushing hers and how his face had turned red. He must have been thinking about that too because his face took on a pink tinge.  
  
"Ronniekins, why are you blushing so much? You and Lily only carried down the trunks, didn't you?" asked Fred mysteriously.  
  
"We just put the cage up and came down with the trunks," said Ron. He was blushing even more now and had caused Lily to blush some more.  
  
"Has Ronniekins found himself a girlfriend?" asked George, sounding much more annoying than Fred.  
  
"Shut up George!" yelled Ron.  
  
"No!" yelled Lily at the same time.  
  
"What's going on back there? Has some one else turned into a canary?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"No, we're fine father. We're just discussing Ronniekins' new girlfriend," said Fred, more annoying still this time.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Ron.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" yelled Lily.  
  
The arguing continued through the whole trip. Harry just sat and watched as Fred and George pestered Lily and Ron. "Does this mean we're going to have little Lily's and Ron's running around the burrow?" asked Harry.  
  
Lily turned around and glared daggers at Harry who was sitting in the back next to Ron. Lily was sitting in front with Mr. Weasley and Fred and George were in the middle singing a song entitled, "Ron and Lily sittin' in a tree."  
  
"Sorry Lily," he mumbled  
  
"Ah, here we are. The Burrow!" announced Mr. Weasley 


	9. The Burrow

WWiBL? Chapter 9  
  
Lily jumped out of the van and gasped. The Burrow wasn't given justice description wise in the books. It was great! George walked up to her and clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to the Burrow. It's your first time here, eh? You stayed at Hermione's before didn't you?"  
  
"Er, yeah, must have!" said Lily. She was glad she could act like it was her first time here because apparently it was. She got her trunk and handed Skye to Fred who carried him in. Ron helped Lily get her trunk, which was followed by "Ooohs" and "Aaahs" from the twins and Harry. They walked in and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione rushed her.  
  
"Oh, Lily. It's great to see you dear! It must be dreadful with all those men around!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Lily, how've you been!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi Lily. Are you staying with Hermione and me in my room?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny. Yeah, Ginny, I guess I will be," said Lily uncertainly.  
  
Two older men were sitting at the kitchen table and they both said hello to Harry and Lily. "That's Bill and that's Charlie," said Mrs. Weasley. Lily nodded a hello and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Great! Let's help her with her stuff!" said Ginny excitedly. She grabbed Skye's cage form Fred and Hermione grabbed the other end of her trunk before Ron could drop it. They showed her up to Ginny's room. "Here's the bathroom in case you need it later, that's Percy's room, keep going up and you'll find Fred and George's room and at the top is Ron's where Fred, George, Ron, and Harry will be. My brother's, Charlie and Bill, have Fred and George's. We're lucky; it's only the three of us in here. Percy gets to keep his room because he's working so if you go upstairs be prepared to get yelled at by Percy for being too loud," explained Ginny. She stopped at a landing and said, "This is my room!" Lily gasped. It was great! It had purple wallpaper and a bed with a purple bedspread and purple pillows. There was a little radio playing WWN and a stack of CD's, which must have been the newest music of the wizarding world. There was Ginny's school trunk and two camping beds against the wall. One already had a pillow on it. Lily thought it must have been Hermione's.  
  
"What do you want to do first? We can listen to music if you want!" exclaimed Ginny. Lily turned to Hermione who said, "I think I want to read right now if you don't mind Ginny. I need to brush up on Transfiguration. I think I've forgotten how to turn a hedgehog into a pincushion."  
  
"I need to read up on Charms and History of Magic. I feel like I don't know any magic!" exclaimed Lily. Hermione and Ginny both looked at her and started laughing.  
  
"You, not know any magic? Everybody says you and Hermione are tied for top in your year!" said Ginny. Lily couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ask me something and see if I know it. I don't think I know a thing except a few spells," said Lily.  
  
"Okay, how do you turn a hedgehog into a pincushion?" asked Hermione.  
  
Lily was talking before she actually knew what she was saying, "You think of a pincushion and pretend your wand is a pin. You tap the hedgehog three times and then say 'Transfigurous'." "Oh my god, I'm a magic genius!" thought Lily. She looked up at Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess I was wrong," gasped Lily. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Lily, you look great! I see Madam Pomfrey's cure worked, eh?" said Ginny.  
  
"What do you mean cure?" asked Lily. Frankly, she didn't know what the heck Ginny was going on about.  
  
"You know, for you acne!" said Hermione. She had looked up from the search of her transfiguration book and started listening to the new conversation.  
  
"Er, I didn't go through with it. I told her I didn't want it, that the acne would recede by itself!" said Lily. She didn't know how she new this, but she was positive it was true.  
  
"I have an idea!" exclaimed Lily. She wanted to know what Ron thought of her.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny and Hermione at the same time?  
  
"Let's go spy on the boys!" she practically yelled. 


	10. Eavesdropping

WWiBL? Chapter 10  
  
"Sshh!" hissed Lily. Hermione, Ginny, and Lily were sneaking up the steps. If they weren't quiet, Percy would hear them and blow their cover.  
  
"Okay!" Ginny hissed back. She was giggling and she couldn't help it. She had never spied on any of her brother's before, much less three of them at once plus the guy she had a 'secret' crush on.  
  
"We're at Percy's room now, be very quiet," whispered Hermione. She knew as well as Lily that they needed to be really quiet. Percy would hear them if they made the slightest noise and then Ron, George, Fred, and Harry would be sure to know the girls were coming.  
  
"Phew, made it past!" whispered Lily triumphantly. The only had two more flights of steps to go before they were at Ron's room. They finally made it and, luckily for them, the door was slightly cracked. Lily, Ginny, and Hermione kneeled in front of the door and listened in.  
  
"So, Ron. When will you and Lily be announcing the engagement?" they heard Fred say. Lily's face turned red but it wasn't with embarrassment, it was with anger.  
  
"Fred, shut up. Just because I like her doesn't me she likes me or anything. Why would she like me?" said Ron. Hermione and Ginny nearly busted out laughing then and there. They threw looks of excitement at Lily and she glared back.  
  
"Shut up!" she mouthed. They quit looking at her and stared through the crack in the door. Next they heard George and Harry get into a conversation.  
  
"So, Harry, when will you be making your first appearance in Ginny's Fan Club?" asked George, jokingly. Harry turned around and threw a glance that meant, "Shut up if you know what's good for you," while Hermione and Lily took their turn to look at Ginny. She had turned bright red.  
  
"Just joking Harry, just joking!" said George. He knew not to mess with Harry when it came to the subject that he was famous.  
  
"Well then, let's go down and see what's for dinner," said Ron while turning towards the door.  
  
"Let's go, they just said they're going downstairs!" hissed Hermione quietly. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could without making any noise. After they had left Percy's landing, they heard the door open and Percy started telling Fred and George not to be so loud and not to go so fast.  
  
"But we weren't being loud or going fast! We just now got to your landing!" said Fred defensively.  
  
The girls burst into Ginny's room and had a laughing fit so immense it ended in Ginny bursting into tears from laughing so hard and so much. "Well, Lily, do you like Ron?" asked Ginny once her fit had receded.  
  
"Er, do you really want to know?" she asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to let out a secret like that to people she had just met. "Well, they are my best friends," she thought.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time. They sat there staring at her for about five minutes before she decided to tell them.  
  
"Well, yeah. I guess I do. I mean, he's cute, funny, and nice," she said. Ginny and Hermione burst into giggles again but Hermione quit in a few seconds.  
  
"Why don't you tell him?" she asked. Lily looked at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"What do you mean, tell him? I'm going to wait till I know, er, I mean till the time is right!" she said. She had almost said till she knew him better but knew she shouldn't say that since he was her best friend.  
  
"Well, now that we know the answer and we have a new romance going on, let's go downstairs to help Mum with dinner," said Ginny. She had finally gotten over the second laughing fit in ten minutes. Her face was extremely red and she had a slight line down her cheeks where she had been crying and laughing.  
  
"Okay, but first you might want to rub off those tear lines on your face. You look as if you've been in a fight or something!" exclaimed Hermione. She helped Ginny find the lines and get rid of them while Lily thought, "Hey, this might not be so bad after all!" 


	11. Double Eavesdropping

WWiBL? Chapter 11  
  
As the girls made their way downstairs, Fred and George made their way back up to Ron and Harry. They, knowing that the door to Ginny's room was always cracked, listened in to what the girls were talking about. They figured out the girls had been spying on them after they got yelled at by Percy for being too loud. They got back up to Ron's room and both yelled out, "Ron, have we got some news for you!"  
  
"What?" said Ron looking curious. He wondered if, coming from Fred and George, the news could possibly be good. Usually their news was annoying and/or bad.  
  
"We just got yelled at by Percy..." started Fred but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, happens a lot to you, doesn't it?" asked Ron. He looked smug all of a sudden.  
  
"That's not all, Ron! We were being quiet and he came out and yelled at us. We figured out the girls had been up here spying on us and they heard Ron saying he liked Lily." At this point Ron's face went a bright red, "Well, we went and listened through the crack in Ginny's door and we heard them having a conversation about what they had heard. Ginny asked if Lily liked you and she said, 'Do you really want to know?' and Hermione and Ginny said, 'Yes,' and Lily said yes! Then we left because they were going to go down to the kitchen," finished George.  
  
Ron looked at him as though he had just told a very bad joke and all the red had receded. "Yeah, right. You're just saying that!" said Ron. A pink tinge returned and Harry knew that he would go red in a second if the conversation persisted.  
  
"We did! Go get some truth potion from Mum if you don't believe us!" George said truthfully. Ron stared at them and, right on cue, went red.  
  
"Did she really yes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she did. Cross my heart and hope to be punished," said Fred. At that moment he and George made an X across their chest.  
  
"Wow, Lily likes you? I didn't think it was possible for her to like somebody," said Harry. Fred, George, and Ron turned to look at Harry.  
  
"She has changed a lot, more than in looks. She doesn't talk as much now. You know she used to help us out with our pranks all the time but so far she has acted like she barely knows any of us. Including you, Harry," said George. The all knew it was the truth. She was acting very strange indeed.  
  
"Well, you know Lily. She'll be back to normal in no time. Just give her time to get used to us again and she'll act like she usually does," said Ron. They knew Lily probably needed time to get used to them again since she had been with Harry at the Dursley's all summer. She always got kind of strange before school started and this year was, obviously, no exception.  
  
"Let's go down and help Mum with dinner. She'll be mad if we don't," said George. Usually they had to help their mother when they had company.  
  
The boys made their way down while the girls were already outside with the forks, spoons, and napkins. They were supposed to be setting the tables but they were watching as the two oldest Weasleys, Bill and Charlie, had a fight in the air with the tables. As Fred, George, Ron, and Harry walked out, Bill's table caught the leg of Charlie's and it fell off. With a crash it fell to the ground and Percy stuck his head out of the window. "Please keep it down," and he went back in without another word.  
  
Bill and Charlie brought their tables down and magically tablecloths flew out of nowhere and Charlie magicked the leg back onto his. The girls set to putting the spoons, forks, and napkins down while Fred and George made their way around with knives and plates.  
  
"This is going to be some dinner," thought Lily. She had already got a crush that she knew liked her back, made friends with the people who were supposed to be her friends, and learned to like her new brother. 


	12. The Dinner Table

WWiBL? Chapter 12  
  
While Fred, George, Hermione, Lily, and Ginny set the table, Harry and Ron stayed back from them to have a private conversation.  
  
"Harry, do you think Fred and George were telling the truth?" asked Ron. He still wasn't sure whether to believe his older brother's or not.  
  
"I think they were. Look at the way Lily's looking at you. She's staring at you. She likes you, I know her, and she likes you. The only other guy she's ever looked at like that was Professor Lockhart in our second year," said Harry. Ron knew he must have been telling the truth, considering they were twins Harry knew more about Lily than anybody else besides Lily herself.  
  
After the table was set, and the food was on the table, Harry and Lily sat next to each other and listened rather than talked. To them, it was a feast. Personally, Lily's mother had been a vegetarian so such foods as were in front of her now, she hadn't eaten since she was very little. She new Harry was eating so much from the lack of food from the Dursley's. At the end of the table, Lily could hear Percy talking about his cauldron bottom report.  
  
"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying rather smugly. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, it's extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman..."  
  
"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble--- a lawnmower with unnatural powers--- I smoothed the whole thing over."  
  
"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department...when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"  
  
"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now--- though I must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."  
  
"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth... but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her--- but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However," Percy stopped to sigh and took a sip of his drink, "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."  
  
Percy then cleared his throat and looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily and said, "You know the one I'm talking about, Father," he raised his voice slightly and added, "The top-secret one."  
  
"Oh, you mean the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Lily. She knew at once she shouldn't have said that. None of the other kids had heard her, though, but Percy and Mr. Weasley had.  
  
"How do you know about that, Lily?" asked Mr. Weasley. She thought up a quick excuse and remembered the one she had been using with Harry.  
  
"Oh, er, I, um, have been paying attention in, er, Divination. Yeah, I read my Divination book again over the summer and I, er, have gained the ability to tell the future," she said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"You're good, Lily. Please don't tell any of the other kids thought because they shouldn't know. Make sure you don't let it slip," said Percy. He sounded convinced but Mr. Weasley kept glancing at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was saying to Hermione and Harry, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."  
  
A little ways down from Percy and Mr. Weasley was Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Ginny. They were evidently talking about Bill's earring, which must have been something new. Also the topic of his hair being too long came up. Lily thought it was funny as how Mrs. Weasley fussed so much about and earring and long hair. In her old school back all the guys had long hair and pierced ears.  
  
In a group next to Harry, Lily, Ron, and Hermione were Fred, George, and Charlie who were talking about the World Cup.  
  
"It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."  
  
"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.  
  
"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."  
  
"What happened?" said Harry.  
  
"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie sadly. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."  
  
Ron looked around to make sure no one was listening and then whispered to Harry and Lily, "Have you heard from Sirius lately?"  
  
Hermione listened in closely.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry quietly, "twice. He sounds okay. We wrote him yesterday. He might write back while we're here."  
  
Lily suddenly thought of why they had written him but then remembered Harry would tell them later on.  
  
"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her watch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you--- you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Lily, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."  
  
"Wow--- hope it does this time!" said Harry excitedly.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't," Percy, added. "I shudder to think what the stat of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."  
  
"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.  
  
"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going red. "It was nothing personal!"  
  
"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Lily heard. "We sent it." 


End file.
